Requip:Elysium
|rōmaji= Rekippu: Erishiumu |type= Caster Magic, Requip, Spatial Magic |user= Symon Erebus }} Requip: Elysium ( ) is a Caster Magic and a type of Requip and Spatial Magic that appears to be unique to Symon Erebus of the Dark Guild Knight Mare. Description The magic like others of its kind, allow for the user to store their various magical staffs in a pocket dimension exclusive to the user. It is there that the staffs lay in wait until summoned at their master's command. This ultimately provides the user with an almost innumerable method of ways to dispose of their enemies, while also providing them with an astounding level of flexibility in terms of offense and defense. Unlike other Requip types, Elysium comes as a set, their known numbers totaling to 72. Little is known about the origins of the staffs, however the set of staves were considered dangerous enough to be locked and sealed away, all records of their existence seemingly erased. The staffs, from what is known through rumors and lore call out to only the darkest and most depraved of hearts. If the magic cannot find a suitable host for its dark powers, then it is not above corrupting one. Each staff is whispered to have a name, a will, a soul that speaks to the one burdened to be the bearer of its power. The name of each staff corresponds with one of the 72 Demons of the Ars Goetia, or as they are commonly referred to as, the 72 Demon of Solomon. A single staff alone is more than capable of allowing one to contend with an S-Class Mage, wielding all 72 is thought to be impossible, the sheer weight of the insidious power enough to cause one's mind to fracture and collapse as they spiral into insanity, before ultimately succumbing to death. All victims of Elysium, found unworthy of wielding its infinite power share the symptom of Magic Deficiency. Symon, in the beginning described the staff's as "wild horses" or problem children, each one forcing the Dark Mage to conquer them individually, forcing them into submission before they willingly conceded their powers to him. Their influence expands across all of time and space, through all dimensions. So rare is it for one to ever master them that, the staffs themselves have willed themselves to their respective master in the rare event that he is cut off from them, showing a deep level of sentience. Believed to be nigh indestructible, the physical staffs themselves are little more than "vessels". Should one staff find itself overwhelmed and bested by the staff of another, the opposing staff becomes stricken with a particular curse; one which causes it to become the new vessel of the Demon Staff it felled. In this respect Elysium's master may conjure forth the staff, even with it, for all intents and purposes, existing within the pocket dimension of another. Each of the 72 Demon Staffs are capable of projecting a physical form that is capable of communicating with others aside from their chosen wielder, though this is a rare occurrence and has scarcely ever been done. When Symon subdued all 72 staves, each one projected their physical form as all knelt in fealty to their new master. Various Magic Staffs - Trivia *Elysium or the Elysian Fields is a conception of the afterlife. *Ironically enough, Elysium is reserved for gods and heroes while the staffs are named after Demons of the Ars Goetia.